High School Love
by QUEEN EMPTH
Summary: Muggle AU. Harry is the rebellious son of school chemistry teacher Severus and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper this is their story how they met became friends and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is not mine

Author's note- I've decided to write an AU fic. I red many fics of this type so I decide to one of my own

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

James/Lily (past)

Summary- Muggle AU. Harry is the rebellious son of school Chemistry teacher Severus and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper. This is their story. How they met; become friends and fell in love.

Chapter 1

Harry was late. Late for the fist day of his new school.

"Hogwarts High is a very prestigious school". His mother told him this morning. After what happened in his previous school; Harry was thankful to get accepted in Hogwarts high.

Last year; Harry got in fight with his so called cousin Dudley Dursley. As a result; he was expelled from his former school. He reached fifteen minutes late. He looked at his time table and headed for his first class; that was math. He gently knocked the door. "come in". was the reply. Harry entered the class. Inside the class; he saw an elderly but stern looking woman gazing at him.

"sorry; I got late; I'm new here". Harry explained.

"ah mr Snape; we were expecting you". She said.

"you can call me Harry; ma'am". Harry suggested.

"alright Harry; I'm miss Minerva Mcgonagall. Your math teacher". Mcgonall spoke. "do you wan to tell about yourself to class". But Harry just shook his head.

"you may sit beside miss Granger". Mcgonagall instructed. Harry quickly sat beside the girl. He noticed she had bushy brown hair.

"hi I'm Harry". Harry introduced but she kept noting down the equations Mcgonagall was explaing.

"Hermione Granger". She said looking up from her notes. "you should start solving these equations or mcgonagall will give you detention. Hermione said getting back to her notes.

"hi I'm Ron". A readhead boy introduced. "so; I heard mcgonagall calling you mr snape. Are you by any means relate to that greasy git snape". Ron asked Harry.

After math the next class was Chemistry. The class door open and the most hated teacher in Hogwarts High entered. He was wearing black shirt and trouser; his eyes stony; he was sneering at students. Some of them flinched while looking at him . he entered the class and glared directly and Harry; who was busy talking to Ron .

"both of you". He sneered looking at Ron and Harry.

"I do not tolerate students taking in my class".

"sorry mr Snape" Ron said.

"detention; mr weasley" Snape drawled. While Ron grumbled.

"but da-I mean mr snape ". Harry protested.

"detention; you too" Snape said and started his lecture.

Harry reached home in a bad mood. It was the worst day of his new school. "detention; on the first day of school; just great". Harry thought sarcastically.

"Harry sweetie; how was your first day"?. Lily asked her son.

"ask him" Harry said looking at his father who just arrived.

"Sev honey; what happened"?. Lily asked her husband.

"I gave him detention". Severus replied smoothly.

"on my first day of school dad; FIRST DAY". Harry exclaimed.

"I don't want to favor you in front of students becouse you're my son". Severus explained. Harry just snorted.

"oh please dad you never favor anyone. Ron told me". Harry huffed.

"you shouldn't listen to mr weasley. He is lazy; absent minded and irritating ". Severus replied.

"whatever dad". Harry muttered and went to his room with a loud slam his door was closed.

"do you think I'm very strict to him" Severus asked Lily.

"it's okay love; its who you are after all you father was like this as well" Lily said soothingly.

"do not compare me with that bastard". Severus warned and went straight to his study and with a slam the study door was closed. Lily just sighed. It happen always. She got stuck in middle of father and son and the worst part was she could never choose either side.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Love**

 **Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Author's Note- I've decided to write a muggle AU fic. I've red this type of stories before so I decided to write one too.**

 **Pairings**

 **Harry/Hermione**

 **Severus/Lily**

 **Draco/Luna**

 **James/Lily (past)**

 **SUMMRY – Muggle AU; Harry is the Rebellious son of school Chemistry teacher Severus Snape and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper. How they met ; become friends and fell in love this their story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next day; Harry was confused. Yesterday it seamed that there is some kind of tension between his parents. His parent hardly fight and if they get into fight they soon make up . Harry shuddered; thinking about the time when he heard the voices of his parents making up . ahh; he should move out soon. Harry was deep in thoughts when Ron called him. "Harry; hay! Harry. What are you thinking mate"?. "oh nothing ". Harry shrugged. They were about to enter the school they saw an Italian sports car being parked. The car door opened and a tall blonde guy came out. Very haughtily he passes Harry and Ron. "woah; what a car"!. Whose that guy? Asked Harry. "That's Malfoy. School football team captain and one of the richest guy in school but you know what he's a prat ".**

 **In Chemistry class after the roll call. Severus was about to start class; just then the class door opened and Malfoy entered "Sorry; I'm late". Malfoy said smoothly. "come in mr malfoy". Severus said . Malfoy sat near the window beside a dark haired girl who was whispering something in his ears. " why he didn't get scolded for coming late "?. Harry asked glaring at Malfoy. "who?; Malfoy; he is Snape's star pupil" believe it or not mate but he is very good in chemistry. In rest of Chemistry class; Harry saw his father no; Mr Snape scolding poor Neville Longbottom about chemicals and told Hermione to help Neville .**

 **During lunch break; Harry was sitting with Ron; Neville and two other guys Seamus and Dean. " So; Harry why you change your school"?. Dean asked. "ah I got into fight with a guy". Harry explained scratching his head. "Did you win"? asked Seamus. Nah; the guy was double of my size. Explained Harry. After talking Harry knew many things about his new friends . like him ; Neville and Seamus were only children. While Dean has three sisters two older and one younger and Ron had five older brother and a younger sister who was in school's girl's football team. Neville's parents are in external affairs and they're always away and Neville lives with his grandma.**

 **Hermione was reading a book. When someone said "can I sit hear"?. Hermione looked up to see who disturbed. She saw a girl who was bit shorter then her. She had dirty blonde hair; clear blue eyes; she had a sports magazine in hand. Of course you can Hermione said. "I'm Luna Lovegood". She introduce in her; Hermione could say dreamy voice. Hermione Granger. Hermione introduced herself. Hermione knew this girls . She knew that Luna is in same class with Ron's sister Ginny and everyone call her loony behind her back because of her odd or rather say dreamy and absent minded nature . Hermione couldn't understand why people are so Prejudice against others. Why they can't accept them for who they are .**

 **Luna and Hermione were busy talking unaware that a handsome blonde with steel grey eyes was looking at Luna with interest . "Draco"?. You're looking at that bookworm Granger? .Pansy Parkinson asked. "I didn't know you were into geeks? Blaise asked. "Relax; guys I'm looking at that cute blondie". Draco said smugly. Eww; Loony lovegood ! Pansy exclaimed. "you're taste is becoming weirder" Blaise teased. Draco just glared at them and kept looking at Luna.**

 **Harry with Ron and other boys was standing near the ground; where girls football team was practicing. "that 's ; Ginny". Ron showed Harry; pointing towards a redhead. Ginny Weasley in Harry's opinion; was hot. Unlike Ron who was tall and lanky with freckles. Ginny was curvy and athletic. "Chang!; what the hell you're doing"?. Coach Gwenog Jones shouted on a girl. Harry looked at the said girl . She was a beautiful asian girl bit taller then Ginny. "Who's she"?. Asked Harry. "that's Cho Chang". Ron explained. She was the exgirlfriend of ex football captain Cedric Diggory.**

 **Exgirlfriend? Asked Harry .yes that guy went University and dumped her for a collage girl Bella Swan. "and how did you know all this stuff" Ginny told me was Ron's reply. Harry just shook his head Ron can even beat the school gossip queen Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.**

" **Hay everyone". Ginny waved. Hi Ginny; Neville greeted shyly. So; you're the new friend Ron can't stop taking about. Ginny commented eyeing Harry. "No I don't". Ron protested.**

" **So; you play football"?. Harry asked Ginny. Yeah I was a goal keeper but Coach Jones said she'll give me other place since Cho is distracted always.**

" **Do you think; I can join the team too "?. Harry asked in flirty manner. Ginny just laughed no coach jones won't allow boys in our team . but you can try for the guys team or the rugby team.**

" **Oi; git stop flirting with my little sister ". Ron told Harry good naturedly. Shut up Ron! Both replied in union.**

 **Harry really considered Ginny's idea. He wanted to go for football try out but he knew that telling his parents won't help. After all his dad was strict about Harry's grades. Severus wanted Harry to get good grades so that he can get admission In good collage. Severus and Lily want Harry to become a Surgeon but Harry don't want to; rather then he would like join police like his godfather Sirius.**

 **At night.; While having dinner. "mum can I go Sirius's this weekend"?. Oh ; Harry you remind me; if you're going to Sirius's you've to babysit Orion. Lily told her son. "Why"?. Couse; Sirius is taking Marlene out. Orion was Sirius and Marlene's eleven year old son and Harry's godbrother. Although Harry loved Orion but the kid was a trouble maker and Harry couldn't imagine himself with him alone. But he didn't have any choice. "Fine; I'll do it". Harry muttered while leaving kitchen. Lily turned to Severus and batted her eyelashes at him with a sultry smile "So; since Harry is going this weekend. Do you think; we can do something "?. Severus smirked at her and said in a husky voice "We'll see". They were about to kiss when someone cleared throat. They turned and saw Harry standing by the Kitchen door "guys get a room". He muttered and left.**

 **On Saturday evening; Harry reached Sirius's house. 12 Grimauld Place was a huge house. It was Sirius's childhood home. Harry knocked the door and waited. The door opened and a large black dog jumped on Harry and started licking his face. "Padfoot; get off". Harry protested but the dog just wiggled his tail and barked happily. "Padfoot; you big oaf get off Harry now". Sirius ordered his dog. Padfoot wined but left Harry. Sirius hugged his godson and invited him in .**

" **Harry; you finally came". Marlene greeted him. "Hi Marlene". Harry greeted back . So where's Orion?. On cue an excited eleven year old boy came running downstairs. "mommy; daddy is he here"?. Orion asked. Yes I'm here Harry replied . Orion looked really happy to see Harry.**

" **okay ; Harry if you have any problem call us and Orion we don't want any trouble" Marlene explained . Sirius and Marlene were about to leave when Sirius put his pistol in his pocket.**

" **you're taking your service gun to our dinner date"?. Marlene asked Sirius through gritted teeth.**

" **Now; now darling we don't want Orion playing with those guns while Harry is distracted". Sirius tried to explained. Whatever Sirius. Marlene huffed and left . "padfoot; keep an eye on them". Sirius ordered his dog .padfoot just barked.**

 **After Sirius and Marlene left. Orion turned towards Harry. "Hay; Harry lets go to uncle Regulus's room I saw some funnt thing there". Harry mentally slapped himself. Knowing Regulus god knows what kind of things he kept there which an eleven year old saw. "I don't think it's a good idea". Harry tried to stop Orion. He don't wanted to get embarrased because of Regulus. But it was too late Orion dragged Harry towards his uncle's room.**


	3. Chapter 3

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is not mine.

Author's Note- Thank you everyone for reading my fic and reviewing my work

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

James/Lily (past)

And many others

Summary- Harry is the rebellious son of school chemistry teacher Severus and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper. How they met become friends and fell in love this is their story.

Ron was laughing out loud. While Harry was scrawling at him. "come on Ron; it isn't funny". Harry protested.

Let me get this straight; Ron chuckled. "an eleven year old was asking you about adult stuff". Oh; shut up. Harry flushed red with embarrasment . he showed me a pair of handcuffs. And Not **!** Those what police uses Harry exclaimed while Ron tried hard to control his laughter. He was like "Look Harry; I never saw dad carrying them when he went to catch bad people". And how come uncle Regulus have those when he's not even in police force. Harry explained. "what did you say"?. Asked Ron. "nothing". Was Harry's reply.

Seriously Ronald; you are pathetic. Hermione said from behind them. Hay Hermione can I?. before Ron could finish his sentence; he was cut off by a sharp no from Hermione.

"But didn't even say anything" Ron protested. I know what you were going to ask Hermione said. "hay Hermione can I barrow your chemistry notes ". Or can I have your biology notes which miss Sprout gave yesterday. Hermione finished imitating Ron. "you should do your work yourself Ronald". Hermione scolded him.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Can you help me with my chemistry homework"?. Harry asked the bushy haired girl. But you're mr Snape's son. Hermione stated. I thought you would be good in this subject?.

"Sorry to disappoint you; that I'm not a genius like my dad or that prat Malfoy". Harry said bitterly. Hermione was shocked but she quickly overcome it. "okay; I'll help you Harry. She said. "but"; Ron protested . quite Ronald. Hermione ordered. Hermione's tone remind him of his mother. Ron shuddered thinking about his mother. How much he was scared of her.

Harry went for football try out without informing his father and was selected in team by Coach Hagrid. Much to malfoy's dismay. His friends congratulated him and asked him for treat. To which Hermione told Ron how much he eats and he'll end up like Gregory Goyle if he didn't take care of his health. Everyone laughed expect Ron.

When all student went home and after staff meeting Severus was about to leave; when coach Hagrid stopped him. "Mr Snape wait a sec". Hegrid called. "good afternoon coach". Severus said smoothly. Is there something which I can help with?. Severus asked. "no; I just wanted to congratulate you" Hagrid said.

"Congratulate"?. Severus asked confused.

"Yeah; Harry maid it to the team ". Oh he has so much potential. He can even qualify for the national team if he get right guidance. Hargrid said and left . Severus's blood boiled. How come he didn't been inform about this. Harry is his son for gods sake. What else is Harry doing behind his and Lily's back. He have to find out. With determination Severus went home.

"HARRY"!. Severus bellowed. Entering his house. "Sev; what happened"?. Lily asked.

I asked; where is Harry? Severus said seething with anger. "What's wrong dad"?. Harry asked.

"You; lied to me". Severus said lowly. You kept secret from me; from us .

"I did no such thing ". Harry defended. "you got selected in school football team". It was a statement not question. Harry knew perfectly. One thing I do not understand is that why I got this news from Hagrid and not from my own son?. Severus said trying to control his temper.

"What good it could've been done"?. Harry said mockingly. Adrenaline kicking inside him.

"do not use; that voice in front of me". Severus warned Harry . or what?. You'll give me detention?. Harry said sarcastically. "do it Mr Snape; do it". Harry said challenging. "I'm warning you; mind your tong Harry". Severus said .

Harry turned around and went to his room. With a loud bang his door was closed. "Severus; what the hell is this"?. Lily asked her husband.

"didn't you see his attitude"?. Asked Severus. Don't you think you overreacted?. Lily asked him. But Severus ignored her and went out.

Things remain tense between Severus and Harry for weeks. Until Severus's mother Eileen Snape visited. Eileen wasn't a fool. She knew when things aren't right. She sensed some type of tension between her son and grandson.

"Grandma"!. Harry greeted his grandmother.

"Ohh; Harry; how is my favorite grandson"?. Eileen asked him . I'm; your only grandson. Harry said chuckling . when Eileen got fed up of Severus and Harry's cold war; she decided to ask Lily what happened.

At night; when Harry and Lily both went to sleep. Eileen decided to have a word with her son. She gently knocked Severus's study door. Severus looked up and saw his mother. "Can I have a word with you Severus"?. Eileen asked very formally. Of cause mother Severus replied.

Severus; Eileen started I know what happened between you and harry . I just want to know why ?. "he lied to me". Was the simple reply. And you decided to overreact?. Eileen asked sarcastically. Before Severus can open his mouth she cut him off.

"all your life; you always said that I'm not like my father. Don't compare me with my father . but the way you behaved with Harry. You; Severus snape proved yourself that you're really your father's son".

Severus lowered his eyes. You're pushing him away. Don't you know? How it feel like to be a teenager. When you think the whole world is against you. Eileen explained

You were a rule breaker yourself; Severus . and the biggest proof of that resides here. Eileen pointed towards Severus left arm. If you keep pushing him away; you'll end up loosing him. He'll hate you just like you hated Tobias.

I know; you're a grown up man and you can make up your own decision but just remember what I said with that Eileen left the study.

At night; Severus was unable to sleep. His mother's words were echoing in his mind . he got up and went to Harry's room.

He gently opened the door and saw his son sleeping peacefully. He went near the bed and sat on the unoccupied place. He gently combed his hand in Harry's hair and murmured. "I'm sorry; my little fawn. Please don't hate me. I don't want to loose you". I'll be better father. I promise my son. I promise.

Next day; Harry sensed that things have been changed. Severus said he didn't have any objection on Harry's decision of joining the football team and how proud he is of Harry. At school Harry reached on time for chemistry class. At lunch Harry was sitting with his friends .

"maybe; mrs Snape I mean your mom talked to him ". Ron suggested. No; I asked her but she said she didn't know anything. Harry clarify. "do you think; your mothers will tell you everything she talk with her husband"?. Hermione asked both Harry and Ron.

"just forget these things". Ron said cheerfully. Main point is Harry can play now.

Luna was heading for her class; she saw malfoy staring at her. "hay; Luna". He greeted smiling charmingly at her.

"hello; malfoy"!. Luna said in her dreamy voice. Malfoy;? oh Luna you wound me. Draco said in fake hurt voice. "you can call me Draco". He said sexily. I prefer being called by my first name from beautiful girls. Luna just blushed after hearing the compliment.

Draco; Luna tested the name and looked straight to the blonde's steel grey eyes. They locked eyes. They were busy staring at each other while Ginny came there. "hay; malfoy keep your dirty paws away from her". Draco sneered at Ginny. "get lost; weaselett". Draco said. Ginny dragged Luna away from Draco. Who was fuming with anger.

On weekend Severus insisted Harry to come and visit his childhood home spinner's end. Harry was bit reluctant but he agreed to go; he also wanted to mend things with his dad.

When they reached there; Harry was shocked to see spinner's end's condition. The house was old and rusty. Harry felt the house needs restoration but he said nothing and let his dad show him the house.

"this is; my childhood home". Severus explained. I spend fifteen years of life here. Severus led Harry towards a room in corner. The inside of room was dusty. Harry looked out of window and saw a house which was clearly visible from that window.

Severus came there and looked outside. "and there; lived your mom". Severus said smiling . Harry was shocked. "You; knew mom from childhood"?. Asked Harry. Severus nodded.

" I entered this house after twenty year Harry". This house contain some of my best and worst memories. Severus confessed

"what sort of memories dad"?. Harry asked. To which Severus just moved his shirt sleeves upwards and revealed a tattoo in his left arm. Harry never saw that before or pay attention to it .

It was a skull with snake coming out of skull's mouth. The tattoo was jet black that means it was very old

"woah; dad". Harry exclaimed touching the tattoo. "it was the sign of a rock band called The Death Eaters". Explain Severus and I was it's huge fan. Harry couldn't believe his ears. his dad; his study loving; strict always serious dad was a rock band fan. Now this was unbelievable.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is not my

Authors Note- I really love writing this fic thanks everyone who read my fic.

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

James/Lily (past)

And many others

Summary – Harry is the rebellious son of school chemistry teacher Severus and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper. This is their story. How they met; become friends and fell in love.

Chapter 4

After coming home from spinner's end. Harry sit in front of his computer and red so much about Death Eater band. He found many things about the band. Like the lead singer Tom Riddle called himself Voldemort. "what a odd name". Harry thought.

Next day; in English class everyone was waiting for mr Lockheart. Although Gilderoy Lockheart was a self obsessed; self centered; narcist jerk. But student didn't have any choice. The door opened and a someone entered but it wasn't Lockheart. Harry looked at the man and quickly recognized him

"Hello class; I'm Remus Lupin; your new English teacher". He introduced.

"where's Lockheart"? I mean mr Lockheart. Blaise asked. Mr Lockheart resigned. Remus explained.

Rest of the class with Remus went well. All students liked him even Draco. When class was over and everyone left except Harry and Remus; Harry turned towards him and hugged him "oh god Remus; what a pleasant surprise". Harry said. "hay Harry". Remus greeted back.

"How is Tonks and Teddy"?. Harry asked . great replied Remus.

"I'll see you this weekend Harry". Remus said and left for other class. "whoh; Harry! You know him too"?. Ron asked.

"yes Remus is a family friend". Harry replied. "my parents were in same school with him". Harry explained again; Ron just nodded.

"so; Would you like to hang out at my place"?. Ron asked Harry.

"I've to visit Remus this Friday". But I'm free on Saturday. Harry assured. "alright; so Saturday". Ron said.

Ginny saw; Theodore Nott giving Luna a note during lunch time. Ginny was bit confused and worried. Nott was very distant and mysterious type of guy. What buisness he could have with Luna. She have to find out.

Ginny spotted Luna sitting under a tree. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand. She was smiling while looking at it. Ginny went near Luna and snatched the paper from her hand.

"Ginny"!. Luna protested but Ginny ignored her and start reading the note it said.

 _Luna_

 _I really loved our time together at hogsmead. I'm sending this note in Theo's hands since I can't trust Pansy and Blaise. I was sure that Theo will never look inside the note. I wanted to ask you; if you want to go on another date. Call me tonight and If you wish to reply give a note to Millicent or Daphne not to Pansy._

 _I'll wait for your reply_

 _Draco_

Ginny was shocked. It wasn't just a note it was a bloody letter. A sort of love letter; love letter from Malfoy. "Luna what's all this"?. Ginny asked gesturing towards the note.

"Draco and I are seeing each other". Luna said dreamily.

"what do you mean by seeing"?. Ginny shrieked in horror. Luna; its malfoy we're talking about. he bullies kids; he's arrogant; haughty; self centered prat. Ginny finished.

"he's quit nice when you get to know him". Luna said softly. "of cause he's acting nice in front of you; so that he can get into your pants". Ginny said looking at Luna. Luna shook her head in disagreement but Ginny said "you're very naïve Luna; you don't know anything" with that Ginny left . Luna called Ginny but she ignored her and kept walking.

Hermione was watching guys football team practicing they had a big match against Durmstang School soon. Harry was playing well. Hermione never thought she would have such good friend specially Harry and Ron. Ron was like an annoying brother she never had even her cat crookshanks is more mature then Ron. On the other hand she never considered Harry as brother he was more like good friend _very_ good friend. Hermione was deep in thought; she didn't notice Ginny coming there.

"can you believe this"!. Ginny exclaimed. "what"?. Hermione asked confused.

"Luna is dating MALFOY"!. Ginny said angrily. "you know Ginny; Luna is big girl she know what is good and bad for her". Hermione said

"are you insane Hermione; she's so naïve and he is malfoy". Ginny said sounding more like Ron then herself.

"I think you're bit overreacting Ginny". Hermione said matter of facticity.

After practice Harry met Ron. "hay; Ron how would you tell if you like a girl". Harry asked. "what"?. Ron asked confused.

"I mean to say; how will it feels like when you like someone".

"oh; so our little is in love"?. Ron asked making baby voice. "shut up". Harry said flushed.

"I've to ask Bill he's the romantic one out of us". Ron said proudly. Ron was curious to know; who is this girl who stole Harry's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is not my

Authors Note- I really love writing this fic thanks everyone who read my fic.

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

James/Lily (past)

And many others

Summary – Harry is the rebellious son of school chemistry teacher Severus and his wife Lily. Hermione is the school bookworm and class topper. This is their story. How they met; become friends and fell in love.

Author's Note- Thank you everyone for reading my fic. It increases my confidence for writing this story. I have so many ideas for this fic. Lets see how far this story can go.

Chapter 5

Harry enjoyed Friday evening at Remus's house. Little Teddy was so happy to see him. Harry loved spending time with Teddy although he was only two. Harry reached Ron's house. The name plate of house says _The Burrow._ Harry was bit confused why would someone call their home; rabbit's house. Harry knocked the door and waited. The door open and Harry saw Ron standing there.

"hay; mate you finally made it ". Ron said giving Harry a half hug. Harry entered the house. The house wasn't big as Sirius's or his own house but it looked cozy and comfortable. Harry saw an old grandfather clock; which was still working despite looking very old. Many family photos on walls; some were childhood photos of Ron; Ginny and twin boys; which Harry guessed; are Fred and George. Ron's older twin brothers. Also there were four school graduation pictures of Ron's brothers. In corner there was an old showcase not very big; it had wedding pictures of Ron's parents; some family pictures and school trophies.

"I know it's not that big". Ron said gesturing to the house.

"I think it's perfect". Harry said in aww.

"Ronald; is that you"?. "yes mum"; there is someone you should meet". Ron shouted back.

On cue Ron's mother emerged from kitchen. She was short plump women with round face. She was even shorter then Ginny.

"hello; Harry dear". She greeted kindly.

"hello; mrs Weasley". Harry greeted back.

"oh; Harry you can call me Molly". Molly offered. We heared about you from Ron and Ginny. She said smiling at Harry.

"Ronald; where's your manners; tell him to sit or something". Molly scolded Ron. "I'll bring you snacks dear". Molly said and went inside kitchen. Ron led Harry towards his room and opened his room's door. Ron room was tidy. There were two beds.

"who's bed is that"?. Harry asked pointing towards the other bed.

"that was Percy's". Ron said when we were kids; we used to share rooms. Bill with Charlie; Fred with George and Percy with me. "what about Ginny"?. Harry asked curiously.

"luckily; she got her own room". Ron said shaking his head he could never share room with his sister never.

The room's door opened and someone came in. but it wasn't Molly as Harry and Ron expected. But twins.

"hello Ronniekins". They said in union. Harry chuckled hearing ronniekins. This got their attention.

"hay; Fred".

"yes George".

"whose that"?. I'm Harry. Harry replied.

"hello"

"Harry"

"we're glad".

"to finally meet you".

Harry notice two things. One Fred and George were completely identical. He saw Padma and Parvati at school but both of them are very different in their nature and sense of dress. While Fred and George are very much alike. It is hard to tell them apart second thing they complete each other's sentences. which he found very amusing.

"So; what you guys do". Harry asked the twins.

"we're inventors"!. They said in union. Really?; Harry asked amused. Ron shook his head. "they make things to prank others". Ron grumbled.

"oh; Ronniekins".

"you wound us".

"Fred; George; are you back?. Come downstairs right now". Molly shouted.

Uh oh; "Gred"!; "yes Forge". We're in big trouble!. They said in union and ran outside. Ron and Harry laughed.

Ron and Harry went downstairs and saw Molly scolding Fred and George. Who were trying to act innocent. The front door opened and a tall boy entered. He had shoulder length red hairs; his eyes same blue shade as Ron. He also had freckles. "anyone home"? he said Harry recognized him from the photos it was Bill. While Ron's brother Charlie was in Romania. He works in a bear reserve. Ron told Harry as a child; Charlie loved bears. Everyone joked that one day he'll end up marrying a bear. To which Charlie use to say at least he'll have bear cubs. On the other hand Percy was in law collage and he only came home during breaks.

"afternoon Bill dear" Molly greeted her oldest son.

"afternoon mum". He said . Bill greeted Harry and they started talking. Harry knew from Bill that he works in Gringotts Bank and he's annoyed with his co worker Griphook who is very nosy. And Bill's boss Rangnok is very strict but Bill loves his job.

"uh mum; there is someone I wanted to introduce to all of you". Bill said blushing.

"who is it dear"?. Molly asked knowingly. "a girl; her name is Fleur Delacour. She works with me". Molly beamed at her son. She was very Happy for him. When Harry went home it was decided that Fleur will visit on Sunday.

On Monday; Harry met Ron at school. So how was your family meeting with Bill's girlfriend?. Harry asked. "I asked Ginny but she muttered _stupid French pastry._ And left". What happened that day Ron?. And then Ron started to tell what happened that day.

" _Flashback"_

Bill and Fleur arrived during lunch . Arthur and Molly welcomed Fleur. She had beautiful platinum blonde hair. The only other person Ron knows who had this type of hair was Malfoy. Urgg; he didn't want to think about malfoy right now. Fleur's eyes were ice blue her skin so pale. Fred; George and Ron was staring at her open mouthed; even Arthur was in aww.

"Bonjour". Fleur said in her soft voice. All men greeted back while Molly was confused and Ginny was unfazed.

All of them sat for lunch . Molly made many dishes and deserts . Fleur eyed the food and exclaimed mon diue! "if I eat all this; I'll become fat".

"and we don't want that". Fred and George said in union. Ginny glared at Fleur . "well you should at least taste it after all our mum makes best food in world". Ginny said proudly.

"excuse moi ; but mon mama cooks the best food in this world". Fleur said smugly. "you should eat koughlof made by mon mama".

"I don't like french food". Ginny sneered. How dare this french pastry insult her mum's food. Fleur made a face like someone slapped her. What started as a comment on food turned into a huge fight when Ginny told Fleur that she play football. Fleur quickly replied that her sister Gabrielle; who is as same age as Ginny also play football and Gabrielle is better player then Ginny. Molly jumped into the fight to defend her daughter. Which end up in a shouting match between Molly and Fleur. Bill sensed trouble and left with Fleur who was reluctant. After Bill and Fleur left. Molly and Ginny said they don't like Fleur no matter the men of house say . the lunch ended on a bitter note

" _End Flashback"_

Harry looked horrified while Ron told him everything. "wow what a scandalous lunch". Harry said. Ron just shook his head.

"I hope my mum and Hermione won't fight like this" Harry said aloud.

"What"!. Ron said socked . Harry mentally slapped himself for his slip.

"uh nothing" .Harry said and left for class . leaving Ron suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine.

Author's note – again thanks everyone for your views and review.

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

James/Lily (past)

And many others

Chapter 6

Harry was nervous. Today was the big day; Hogwarts High had football match against Durmstang school today. It was Harry first match. If he makes any mistake today during game; he was sure malfoy will going to skin him alive.

"Harry sweetie; stop biting your nails". Lily chided her son

"oh mum; I'm damn nervous; what if I made mistake during match". Harry said. While Lily glared at him for his swaring.

"everything is going to alright son". Severus assured. "oh dad; you're coming for the match aren't you"?. Harry asked his dad hopefully. Of course. Severus assured.

The football ground was crowded with both Hogwarts and Durmstang students. Ron was sitting with Hermione and other friends. He looked towards the Durmstrang side and spotted someone.

"oh my god! Look there that's Viktor Krum". Ron pointed towards a tall guy who sitting on Durmstang side.

"who"?. Asked Dean.

"he's in state team; he is a good player". Ron gushed.

"look there; that's Oliver wood"! Seamus shouted. Oliver took his seat beside coach Hagrid. All Hagwarts student cheered Oliver; Oliver while Ron grumbled.

"forgive him; he is in love with Krum" Ginny chuckled. Everyone laughed while Ron glared at Ginny.

The match was quit tough. Durmstrang team was very strong. But the Hogwarts team was able to drag the match to penalty shoot-out. With two last penalty kicks from both Harry and Draco; Hogwarts won the match very difficultly.

"that's my son". Severus said proudly pointing to Harry.

After everyone's parents congratulated the team and left. Draco turn towards Harry "hay; snape played well today". He said. "you too malfoy". Harry said then extended his hand friends? ; Draco took his hand and shook it. "friends" he replied.

Everyone gather together to celebrate the victory. All of them were cheering and hooting ; then something happened which no one expected. Luna ran to Draco; flung her arms to his neck and kissed him on mouth . there was silence for a short time. then Harry shouted; "go Luna; go Draco". And whole crowd start hooting. Draco started kissing Luna passionately. When they broke apart to breath; Draco put his arm around Luna possesively. "my girlfriend; stay away jerks". Draco announced.

"never saw this coming". Pansy grumbled.

"what are you sulking for"?. Blaise asked her. "oh nothing baby" Pansy said and kissed Blaise.

After the football match. Things changed in Hogwarts High . whole school knew that Luna is Draco girlfriend. She got in Draco's grupe quickly . and become friends with Daphne; Millicent and Tracy who were girlfriends of Theodore; Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny wasn't happy . she was loosing her friend to malfoy.

"Harry; Harry you won't believe what happen". Ron exclaimed. "what"?. Asked Harry. "its about Charlie". Ron said.

"what happen to him"?. Harry asked worried.

"his girlfriend Audrey; she's pregnant" Ron said. And what was your parents reaction?. Harry asked

"she's bloody furious. She scolded him for one hour on phone yesterday". And dad gave us the talk; again!; can you believe it". Ron finished. " wow Ron; you can seriously beat Lavender and Parvati in gossiping.

Halloween party was at Draco's house. He invited the whole football team and other friends. Harry noticed that malfoy manor was huge; very huge. Draco's parents were in France that time. Party was fantastic and Harry got drunk for the first time. He stayed at Draco's that night. He didn't want to face his dad. Next morning he had the worst hangover but I was a good experience.

December came and Harry 's family was busy in preparations. Eileen suggested that; they should invite Lily's sister and her family for Christmas dinner. Both Severus and Lily protested but agreed at last. On Christmas eve; Godric's Hollow was crowded. Sirius's family; Remus's family and Eileen and her sister Irma who works in public library. Harry invited weasleys. Petunia and her family arrived late.

Everyone was doing something . men were dinking while women were in other corner. Lily was talking to Molly. Petunia was staring at the diamond necklace which Marlene was wearing. Voices of argument got everyone attention they went out and saw Severus and Vernon arguing while Arthur and Remus were trying to stop the fight

"at least my son isn't a bastard". Vernon sneered at Severus. Before anyone could say anything; Severus punched Vernon across the face and his nose start to bleed.

"don't you dare say anything about my son Dursley". Severus said in dangerously low voice.

"I'll send you jail for this Snape". Vernon warned.

"officer Sirius Black at your service" Sirius said with mock salute. And I saw what happened here and it's your fault. You provoked him Dursley. Sirius said. Dursleys left claiming they got enugh insulted . and they'll never come there ever again. And Lily and Severus are freaks. To which Eileen said that Petunia is a greedy; low life; awful horse mouthed woman and her husband and son are walruses. After everyone left. Harry looked at his parents.

"what uncle Vernon was saying is that true"?.

"god!; no ". Severus exclaimed. "you're totally and wholelly a Snape" he assured Harry.

Look; Harry; Lily said. When we were in school I dated a guy named James Potter. But I never slept with him. She quickly clarified . "mom!" Harry groaned. "okay so where I was; I dated James but we broke up; he got killed in a car accident. Then I realized I loved Severus. We start dating and got married then you were born. But for some reasons my awful horse mouthed sister and her walrus husband believes that you're James's son. Lily said with a sigh.

"so ; I'm not James's son"?.

"No"!.

"and I'm totally a snape"?.

"yes". One more thing?. Harry said "What"?. Severus and Lily asked. I'm going to sleep. Harry said; he bid good night to his parents and went to sleep. Later Severus and Lily went to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- thank you all for reading my fic. When I wrote the first chapter I never expected this much views. If anyone have any suggestions regarding this fic they're most welcome.

Pairings

Harry/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Severus/Lily

And many others.

Chapter 7

It was first day of school after Christmas breaks. Everyone was worried and excited about new term. Neville was sure he was going to fail in math and chemistry in final exams. Hermione assured him that he won't and she'll help him in studies. When Harry arrived; Hermione was staring at him. Not noticing people around her

"Hermione; you're staring at Harry". Padma stated

"no; I'm not". Hermione defended. Padma was Hermione's lab partner and friend. Unlike her sister Parvati who was a bimbo and airhead gossip queen. Padma was more studies and mature but it didn't mean she don't love her sister.

"if you like him; why don't you tell him". Padma stated.

"why don't you tell Seamus that you like him". Hermione shot back. Padma blushed on the mention of Seamus. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Luna was very happy. It was her four month anniversary with Draco. For some people four months isn't a big deal; but for Luna it was. Before Draco; no guy ever showed interest in her. She was searching for Draco. She spotted Pansy and Blaise sitting in a corner . actually; Blaise was sitting while Pansy on Blaise's lap.

"hay Pansy; hay Blaise". Luna greeted.

"hi loony I mean Luna". Pansy spoke while Blaise glared at his girlfriend. It took pansy the longest to warm up to Luna.

"have you guys seen Draco"?. Luna asked them

"he said; he is going for practice. Check the locker room" Blaise suggested. Luna nodded and left. She reached the locker room and saw some guys coming out.

"is Draco in"?. Luna asked one guy

"ah yes but I think you shouldn't go in". Michael Connar said

"don't be silly ". Luna said and went inside.

When Luna entered the locker room. It was mostly empty but in corner she saw something or rather say someone. When she saw who it was she was shocked. In corner there was bench and Draco was lying on that bench with a girl on top of him. But Luna was unable to see the girl's face.

"DRACO"!. Luna shouted; her eyes filling with tears. This got their attention Draco looked up. He was horrified to see Luna there. He quickly pushed the girl off him. The girl got up and started to straighten her dress. That's when Luna saw her face. It was Astoria Greengrass. Daphne's sister.

"baby; it's not what it looks like". Draco explained.

"Ginny was right; she was right about you" Luna wailed and ran outside. With Draco hot on his heels.

Hermione saw Luna running out of boys locker room in tears. She was shocked. Luna had very cheerful and happy go lucky personality. If she was crying; something was terribly wrong.

Harry was looking for Hermione but he couldn't find her. He wanted to spend some time near her. Harry just shook his head "he was sounding like a obsessed lover". Harry thought.

Luna was crying inside the girl's washroom. "why Draco; why"?. Was the only thing echoing in her mind. Someone knocked the door.

"Luna is that you"?. Ginny asked from outside.

"go away" was Luna's reply

"look; Hermione told me that she saw you; what happen"?. Ginny asked hopefully

"I don't want to talk about it" Luna said sobbing.

"did malfoy do something"?. Ginny asked. But didn't get any reply.

"that's it ; I'm going to kill that bastard". Ginny said determined and left in anger.

Ginny spotted Draco exiting the class after last period. She decided this was it. She went near and blocked Draco's path.

"what the hell you want weaslett". Draco said agitated. He have to find _his_ Luna. But what Ginny did no one expected. Ginny kicked Draco right between his legs.

Draco cried in agony. After all Ginny hit him on very sensitive spot. Then she started to kick his thighs and leg. Being a footballer herself. Her legs were very strong. Other students gather around them. Harry and Ron were trying to stop Ginny who was kicking Draco rapidly. while pansy and Theo were helping Draco up. Severus who saw everything from far came there.

"miss weasley; what is the meaning of this". Severus inquired.

"you stay out of it". Ginny shot back. Harry glared at Ginny for her snapping at his dad

"detention; miss weasley. For attacking a fellow student and bad mouthing a teacher". Severus announce and left . other students left too while Ron dragged his sister away.

Luna reached home sad and brokenhearted. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Luckily her father wasn't home. She changed clothes; and without eating anything went to sleep. Turning her phone to silence mode.

She woke up later. She washed her because she cried in sleep. Later her father came from work. She looked at her phone. There was many missed calls and messeges from Draco but she ignored them. Also there were calls from both Ginny and Hermione. She ignored them too.

Xenophilius Lovegood was a single father. He lost his wife many years ago. Hence he brought up Luna by himself. His daughter was his world. During dinner he looked at Luna and asked.

"princess; you look sad". He said worried.

"no; it's nothing like that daddy". Luna lied.

"come on; you can tell you're old daddy. I know it's not same as taking with mom". Xeno said looking at Luna.

Luna smiled a little at her daddy. At least there is one man who loved her no matter what.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing near her son's room. She could clearly hear sound of things being broken inside.

"Draco ; honey please open the door". Narcissa said

"go away" was the only reply.

Narcissa called her husband; Lucius who just returned home . Lucius came there and stand with Narcissa. Both of them tried to convince Draco to open up but nothing happened.

At home Harry saw his dad telling his mom about Ginny and considering a PTA meeting with Ron's parents. Harry just shook his head.

Hermione was reading a book. While Crookshanks was curled around her feet. She was thinking about what happen in school. She called Luna but didn't get any reply. Sensing his mistress was in deep thought; Crookshanks decided to interrupt.

"meow" Crookshanks mewed. This got Hermione's attention

"I'm fine" Hermione said while petting him. After assuring Crookshanks that everything is fine. Hermione went back to reading.


	8. Chapter 8

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine.

Author's note- Hay everyone. In last chapter; I tried angst for the first time. How was it?. Here's the new Chapter. Please R&R.

A/N 2- when I wrote this story. I never thought it would get so many views. I know some charecters are OOC but it's because it's an AU fic. If someone feels; my work is awful or rubbish. I can't help them.

Chapter 8

It's been two weeks. Since the whole Ginny beating Draco incident. Severus had a PTA meeting with Weasley parents. Complaining about Ginny's violent tendency. To which Molly quickly replied; that their daughter isn't violent. Severus didn't like Molly weasley a bit; despite Harry's friendship with weasley children. She was very bossy and dominating. she didn't let Severus have word with Arthur. When the meeting was over and the weasley couple left. Severus sighed.

"I hate having PTA with weasley family". Severus grumbled.

Harry spotted Hermione and waved at her. She waved back

"Hay Hermione; I want to ask you something". Harry said nervously.

"what is it Harry"?. Hermione asked.

"uh d- do you want to go watch a movie with me"?

"this weekend". Hermione asked. Harry just nodded.

"sure; I'll ask Ron and others" Hermione agreed.

"no; no one else; just two of us". Harry stuttered fearing; Hermione will say no.

"like a date"?. Hermione asked with a frown.

"um if you want to; or we can go as friends if you say". Harry said hopefully.

"it's a date then". Hermione said flushed. She couldn't believe this. Harry; _her_ Harry asked her out.

"see you in class then". Harry said and left for class. Smiling all the way. On the other hand Hermione was smiling too.

In class everyone was talking. Harry was thinking about his upcoming date. He wasn't listening what Ron said. He was in his own world. While Hermione was tutoring Neville and stealing glances at Harry.

"you know; politician Tom Riddle left his wife for his old friend Bellatrix Lestrange"!. Hermione heard Lavender saying in background. Ron was arguing with Dean over who is better player Oliver Wood or Viktor Krum.

"everyone ; please keep quite"! mr Quirral tried to silence the class. As usual everyone ignored him and kept doing what they were doing before.

During lunch break; Luna was looking for Hermione or Ginny. She didn't with anyone from Draco's group after the locker room incident. It's not this was any of their fault. What would she say to Daphne. She don't wanted to create a rift between the sisters.

Luna was passing by a tree; suddenly someone caught her hand. She turned to look. It was Draco.

"Let me go"!. Luna protested.

"no; not until we talk".

"there's nothing to talk about" Luna said looking away.

"baby; just let me explain". Draco pleaded.

"you cheated on me; it was our anniversary" Luna stated coldly. Draco was shocked. Luna never used that tone for anyone before; let alone him. While Draco was destracted; Luna freed her arm from his hold and start walking away. Draco called for her but she ignored him and kept walking.

Finally weekend come. It was Saturday evening and Hermione was getting ready for the movie. Her mum suggested; she should wear dress but Hermione said no. "it's just movie plan". She thought.

When Hermione came downstairs; she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and light blue top. With a little bit of make up. Her looked at her father.

"so tell me again; who is this friend. You're going with"?. Robert Granger asked his daughter.

"it's Harry". Hermione said rolling her eyes. Sometimes her dad was too much .

"the redhead one". he asked again.

"No; the one with messy black hair and glasses; and dad the redhead got a name; his name is Ron". Hermione huffed.

"oh honey; you're looking lovely". Jean Granger gushed. Looking at her daughter.

Harry arrived at 7. He was looking nervous. Hermione bid good bye to her parents and left with him. While leaving Hermione's house; Harry saw Hermione's father glaring at him.

"your dad is going to kill me". Harry said .

"don't be silly. He is a dentist". Hermione assured him

"that is horrifying too". Harry said. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

For Hermione; the movie was alright . she don't like action movies in particular but the movie was okay. They exit the movie theater and were walking.

"did you enjoy the movie"?. Harry asked; fearing that Hermione didn't enjoy with him.

"it was okay. But I would be fun if we watched a horror film instead". Hermione told Harry.

"but; I thought girls get scared while watching horror". Harry added confused.

"oh you're so steriotypical Harry"!. Hermione huffed.

They reached Hermione house. Harry said good bye to Hermione. She turn towards him and kissed his cheek.

"thanks for the movie Harry". Hermione said softly and went inside the house. Harry came out of his trance; he touched his cheek not believing what just happened.

When Harry reached home. Lily asked him; how did the date go. But he quickly replied that it wasn't a date. Then she asked him; where he took Hermione?. When Harry told his mother where. She rolled her eyes and replied that he is bad as his father when to comes to dates.

At Ron's house. After having dinner; everyone settled. Molly was taking to Charlie on phone ; while others were sitting.

"yes dear; we're waiting for you both. Come whenever you both are free". Molly said and disconnected the call.

"what was Charlie saying"?. Asked Arthur.

"he was just telling me how he is there. I told him to come home with Audrey. when they're free". Molly explained her husband.

"why"? Fred and George asked in union.

"because; Audrey is carrying Charlie's child". Molly simply stated.

Bill who was visiting his parents; looked at his mother " can I invite Fleur too"?.

"No"!. was Molly's clear reply. Bill had it enough; he stood up and glared at his mother.

"So; you're willing to give Audrey a chance cause she's carrying your future grandchild out of wedlock. But you can't give Fleur a second chance. That's great mum". Bill said sarcastically.

"Bill"!. Molly said in warning tone.

"you're being hypocratic mum". Bill said matter looking at Molly.

Before anyone can say anything; Bill left his parents house. Arthur and Molly were shocked; Fred and George started bets over Fleur and Audrey; Ginny and Ron just looked at each.

"their family is becoming a soap opera". They thought.

Cho was sitting in her room. After her break up with Cedric; things were going downhill for her. Coach Jones gave her place to Ginny in team; her grades were falling and she was always depress. Her parents are planning to send her to France or Germany after her school graduation which was in summer.

"Cho; there is someone outside. Who wants to meet you". Her mother called. Cho knew it must be someone from school or her parents won't allow her to talk with strangers this late.

Cho went downstairs. When she reached outside; she saw a guy standing there. he turned around and looked at her. She never expected him there.

"Hi Cho". He said nervously

"Cedric"?.


	9. Chapter 9

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owed by JK Rowlings

Author's note thank you everyone for views and reviews. Sorry my first two chapters got bold accidentally when I posted them . I edited the first one but the second chapter is still have bold fonts.

Secondly , I'll clear the confusion about Harry's look. Harry don't have Snape's greasy hair, thanks to Lily's side. He still has black hair, green eyes but no glasses. Hermione calling Harry, the one with messy hair with glasses means, Robert ( Hermione's dad) saw Harry before with bad hair day and sun glasses.

Here is the new chapter, this chapter contain semi smut ( if you consider it) and swearing. Please R&R.

Chapter 9

Cho was shocked. Seeing her ex in front of her was painful. She couldn't believe it, the one who broke her heart was standing before her.

"what do you want Cedric"?. Cho asked rather rudely. Cedric looked at her and sigh.

"I came here to apologize Cho"

"For What"? Cho asked angrily.

"Bella cheated on me!, with her childhood friend". Cedric confessed.

"And why, Its any of my concern"? Cho bit out.

"I was heartbroken. Then I realize, how you would you felt during our break up". Cedric finished. Looking straight in Cho's eyes.

Cho just shook her head "what do you want from me, Cedric"!. She asked defeated.

"just your forgiveness and Second chance". Cedric pleaded.

"No Cedric, I can't ". Cho replied an ran straight to her house. Leaving Cedric alone there.

The next day, Draco was sitting alone. His head bowed, he looked sad. Blaise saw his best friend's condition and decided to find out, what was wrong.

"Okay.. enough is enough. What the hell is wrong with you Drake"?. Blaise asked glaring at Draco.

"I'm an idiot"!. Draco mumbled.

"Yes, I know that but what happen"?. Blaise asked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for Riddles. Then Draco started to explain, what happened.

* _Flashback*_

 _Draco was in locker room. He was tired after the practice. But he was happy too, after all it was his anniversary with Luna. Luna was his first serious girlfriend, he was sure he was falling for Luna very hard. It was Luna who changed him. Before Luna, he was a playboy, a bully and a spoilt brat. But now, he was changed. He was deep in thought. Then he felt arms wrapping around his bare forum from behind. He turned around expecting Luna but found Astoria Greengrass smiling at him in Draco could say sultry way._

" _What the hell Greengrass"!. Draco asked pushing Astoria away._

" _I saw your weirdo girlfriend isn't around. So I decided to try my luck". Astoria said or tried to say in seductive voice". Draco just snorted at her attempt of being sexy._

" _Just go Astoria. You're wasting your time". Draco said ._

" _Just give a chance. I can give you, what you want"!. Astoria said stubbornly._

" _You don't even know, what I want". Draco said smirking._

" _Try me"… with that Astoria started to run her fingers on Draco's bare chest clumsily. Draco knew she was inexperienced in this field. Then she started to kiss his chest muscles. Draco knew it was wrong, but he was starting to enjoy it. Suddenly Draco grabbed Astoria from her waist and scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, they started kissing. Draco carried her towards the corner and laid on the bench with Astoria on top of him._

" _Playing with fire, aren't we Astoria"?. Draco said huskily. Astoria nodded and kissed him again. They were lost, it stopped when they heard, DRACO!. Draco was startled, he looked up and saw Luna staring at him with tear filled eyes. Draco pushed Astoria off him._

" _Baby, Its not what it looks like". Draco tried to defend himself with world's lamest excuse._

" _Ginny was right, She was right about you". Luna wailed and ran out of the locker room._

" _LUNA…. Draco shouted and ran after her but it was too late._

 _*End Flashback*_

Blaise looked at Draco, after listening the whole story.

"So, you didn't fuck Greengrass". Blaise asked very bluntly.

"No"!. Draco shouted.

"But you were about to". Blaise stated. Draco just shook his head.

"You know, Last year when I went Italy with mama. I met many hot girls, I had opportunity but I didn't cheat on Pansy. I know she isn't exactly world's best girlfriend but still". Blaise said proudly.

"I know, how great you are"!. Draco said sarcastically.

"Did you tried to talk with Luna"?. Asked Blaise.

"She didn't even look at me. Let alone speaking". Draco sighed. Blaise patted Draco's shoulder assuring him.

"Who's that with Luna"?. Blaise asked. Draco tuned around and saw Luna talking to a guy, they were looking very close. The guy had dirty blonde hair, he wasn't very tall, bit taller then Harry. He looked nerdy.

"Who is that"!. Draco asked through gritted teeth, his blood was boiling, he was seething with anger.

"I think his name is Rolf Scamander"!. Blaise said. Draco got up and marched straight towards Luna and Rolf. Blaise was running after Draco. Before anyone can say anything, Draco punched Rolf hard across the face. Rolf fell down with bleeding nose. He was crying in pain.

"Rolf!, oh my goodness". Luna screamed and bent to help Rolf. She looked up, she saw Draco glaring at her with eyes blazing with anger.

"Draco…" Luna said fearfully. Looking at her boyfriend's eyes. After what happened, she still love him.

"So, you already moved on. I see". Draco said with every word dripping with Venom. He turned and left in anger. With Blaise running after him.

"Hurry, someone take him to Nurse Pomfrey". Some kid shouted. When other kids took Rolf to Pomfrey, Luna stood still at same place. Thinking about what just happened, thinking about Draco _her_ Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's Note – thanks everyone for your views. I've decided to make this story longer. I'll write not only about love and relationship s but also Separation fear, fights, family problems and other things in later chapter. For now here's the new chapter please R&R.

Chapter 10

It was a bright Sunday afternoon and Severus planned something special.

"Okay, Sev can I remove them now". Lily asked touching the blindfolds . she really wanted to know where Severus was taking her.

"Patients Lily , we're almost there". Severus huffed. He led Lily towards a spot that was surrounded by trees and brushes.

"Now, open your eyes". Severus told Lily. She gently removed the blindfolds to look. She saw a very old garden surrounded by many trees and bushes. She can see a house which was not much far from that garden area.

"We're in someone's backyard ?". Lily asked, thinking how stupid was the whole situation was.

"Not just some backyard, this was the place where we first met. That house was once your childhood home. Don't you remember". Severus asked with hurt evident in his voice.

Lily looked in Severus's eyes and saw hurt in those dark eyes. She start to remember their first meeting.

* _Flashback*._

 _Ten year old Lily and Twelve year old Petunia were playing in their backyard. Lily caught some movement behind tree._

" _Tuney, I'm scared". Lily told her elder sister._

" _Whoever is there COME OUT this instance". Petuna shouted she was equally scared but she didn't wanted Lily to know. After sometime, a pale looking thin boy came out. He was pale with greasy hair which were shoulder length, he was wearing all black cloths._

" _I know you, you're that scary man's child". Petunia said pointing her finger at the boy._

" _Tuney be nice, I'm Lily". Lily said extending her hand._

" _Severus"._

" _Lily don't talk to him. He's a freak". Petunia said irritated._

" _I'll talk to whoever I want ". Lily said challengingly._

" _That's it ,I'm telling mummy". Petunia huffed and ran towards their house calling her mother._

" _your sister is awful". Severus stated_

" _I know , I 'm sorry about her". Lily replied. From that day they become friend._

 _*End Flashback*_

Severus and Lily were sitting under the tree with Lily's head on Severus's shoulder.

"you remember, Harry's fourth birthday and the gift he asked for"?. Lily asked

"yes of course, a little brother or sister. But we failed him. Severus said with sigh.

"No, we didn't". Lily said smiling.

"You mean"?. Severus asked doubting the answer. Lily just nodded.

"Yes Severus, I'm pregnant. Two months along". Lily told her husband. Severus just cupped Lily face and kissed her deeply. After trying for many years they lost all hopes but it seems their prayers been answered. It was like magic.

When Lily and Severus told Harry about the good news, Harry was very happy. It was his childhood dream to have siblings. He hated being an only child. When he met Ron's family he felt jealous. Harry was relieved that his parents won't be alone when he'll leave for University. Although he still had a year ahead since he wasn't a senior yet.

In School, Ron and Harry was heading for the class. Hermione wasn't with them.

"So Harry, are you exited about the Prom"?. Ron asked giddily. ( A/N I know they don't call it prom in UK. But it's a common term and everyone know its meaning).

Harry just shook his head "hay, Ron are you excited about final exams"? . Harry said Sarcastically.

"Come on mate, we still have one year ahead. Just relax". Ron told Harry. Harry just nodded.

In English class, Remus was talking to class. After lecture.

"okay students, as everyone know. Our school is having a school dance next month before final year students graduation". Remus explained.

"Can we bring, our friends from other schools"?. Dean asked.

"You've to ask Miss McGonagall. Since she is the head of prom committee". Remus said. While everyone groaned.

"Can we bring girls, who are junior then us. As our dates"?. Draco asked.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy". Remus assured.

At lunch break, Luna was heading towards sitting area. She heard someone calling her. She looked at the direction to see. She was Blaise there.

"Hi Luna". Blaise greeted with a charming smile. He already decided, he'll help Draco.

"Hello Blaise". Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

"what's the matter Luna. You don't talk to us anymore, you don't hang out with us. Is something we did"?. Blaise asked using his brilliant acting skills.

"No Blaise!, Its not anyone's fault. Its just…"

"Draco's fault". Blaise finished for Luna. Luna looked at Blaise with huge eyes.

"You knew everything ". Luna asked Blaise.

"I only know, his side of story. You tell me your side". Blaise asked Luna.

"He cheated on me… with, with Astoria Greengrass. Dose our relationship means nothing to him". Luna asked sadly.

"Of course it dose. He wanted to introduce you to his parent. Astoria threw herself on him that day. He loves you Luna that's why he attacked Scamander". Blaise explained

"I'm not sure about this". Luna replied uncertainly.

"He is miserable without you Luna. Please talk to him ". Blaise said and left.

Luna went towards the football ground. Blaise's words echoing in her mind. She knew that what Draco did was wrong and maybe she'll never trust him again, but she have to talk with him. Because she still loved him. She spotted Harry.

"Harry, Harry have you seen Draco"?. Luna asked hopefully.

"Hay Luna, No I haven't seen Draco. Actually he didn't show up for practice". Harry told Luna. She thanked Harry and left leaving Harry confused.

After asking many kids, Luna finally found Draco. He was sitting under a tree. Luna went near him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whoever you are. Leave me alone". Draco said coldly. When Draco realize the hand was still there, he looked up he saw Luna there. He brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"Lovegood what are you doing here. where's your little lover or your bodyguard weaslette"?. Draco asked sarcastically.

"Rolf isn't my boyfriend". Luna replied softly. She felt hurt to hear Draco addressing her by her last name.

"Oh, so he isn't your boyfriend. So what other terms I should use?. boy toy, friend with benefit, fuc- before Draco can finish his sentence, SLAP…" Draco touched his stinging cheek and looked at Luna. Who looked livid.

"I've never been with any other boy only you. Rolf is my friend that's it. nothing else. you're the one I love. My fist boyfriend, first love. I even wanted to go all the way with you. But- but you cheated on me, you ruined everything". With that Luna start sobbing. Draco took her in his arms.

"I hate you". Luna sobbed pounding her fist on Draco's chest.

"And I love you too. Forgive me". Draco said. He gentle cupped Luna's face and they shared a deep kiss.

Next week , after Draco and Luna's reunion. Ginny dragged Hermione and Luna for dress shopping. Claiming how important it was. Currently, Ginny was inside the change room. While Luna was holding dresses for Ginny and Hermione was watching with amusement.

"I still can't believe, you got back with Malfoy". Ginny said from inside the changing room.

"Oh Ginny". Luna said with a sigh. Ginny exited the changing room wearing a short black dress with low neck line.

"Oh Ginny you look, Scandalous". Luna said .

"Your mother is going to kill you". Hermione stated. Ginny just snorted.

"Yeah like I'm going to show her this. This isn't for prom this is for a very intimate occasions". Ginny said winking at her friend.

"What!". Hermione exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

"Come on Hermione your turn". Ginny said. Hermione took a blue frilly dress but Ginny stopped her.

"Not this, this one ". Ginny said handing Hermione a dress.

"Are you mad!. I never wear anything like this". Hermione protested.

"Come on Hermione. you'll look fabulous". Luna encouraged.

"And every guy will drool after you". Ginny added.

"Specially Harry". Luna teased. Hermione glared at them and went inside the changing room.


	11. Chapter 11

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

Author's note- Hay everyone. Here is the new chapter. Please R&R.

Chapter 11

Harry was nervous. Tonight was the night. He was standing in front of mirror, getting ready for the prom. Harry was wearing purple dress shirt with black pants and jacket. He didn't want to bother his parent by asking them to buy him a tux. Harry set his hair for the tenth time. He wanted to look good in front of his date.

"Aren't you looking handsome". Lily said. She was standing outside Harry's door.

"Mum!". Harry flushed with embarrassment. He turned and look at his mother, who was visibly pregnant now.

"Come now, have some photos with your mum". Lily told Harry.

"No mum"!. Harry protested. He looked in his mother's direction and saw tears in her eyes.

"y- you don't want to have pics with me, cause I'm fat!". Lily wailed.. Harry groaned.

After convincing his mum, that she isn't fat. Harry was ready to go. Harry asked Severus about his prom to which Severus replied.

"the girl I wanted to go with, bloody Potter asked her before I can ask". Harry just laughed after hearing that.

Harry reached Hermione's house at 7:30. After much needed encouragement from Ron, Harry asked her for prom and she agreed. Harry knocked the door. Hoping Mr Granger won't open.

The door opened. Instead of Mr Granger, Hermione opened the door. Harry was dumbfounded to see Hermione. She was wearing a floor length red satin dress ( ref- Furious 7 Letty's dress). Her hair to Harry's surprise were straightened up, her make was light . she was looking very beautiful.

"Ah Harry. Are you okay?". Hermione asked smiling. She was laughing in her mind after looking at Harry.

"I- I . Hermione you're looking wow…." Harry stammer. He never thought Hermione could look this hot.

When they reached school. The prom just started. Harry spotted Ron, who was standing with Lavender. Harry waved at Ron.

"Hay mate. You finally reached". Ron told Harry. Then he looked at Hermione openmouthed.

"Hermione. You're looking smokin hot". Ron commented. Lavender slapped his shoulder while Hermione blushed. Lavender was wearing peach colour dress while Ron was wearing black pants, light blue shirt and black jacket .

Draco who was dancing with Luna, He looked at Hermione, went towards her and smiled charmingly at her.

"My I have this dance Granger"?. Draco asked very sophisticatedly. Hermione just nodded.

Harry was feeling jealous to see Draco with Hermione. He knew Draco is in relationship with Luna but Harry was jealous. After sometime Blaise took Draco's place.

Pansy was fuming with jealousy. Seeing Granger dancing with _her_ Blaise. Pansy marched towards Luna.

"Lovegood, aren't you worried about your man". Pansy huffed.

"worried"?. Luna asked confused. Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're too naïve. Look Granger is dancing with Draco". Pansy said pointing towards Hermione.

"Hay Parkinson, don't poison her mind". Ginny spoke, glaring at Pansy.

"look who have here, Ginny Weasley. I saw you came with Longbottom. What happen weasley. Got no one better then Longbottom"?. Pansy sneered at Ginny.

"At least, Neville have backbone. Unlike others". Ginny smirked. Which irked Pansy more. She marched towards Harry who was talking to Neville.

"Snape dance with me". Pansy demanded.

"Excuse me"!. Harry was shocked. Before he could say something, Pansy dragged him towards dance floor.

Draco laughed. Seeing Pansy and Harry. Luna came there and looked at her boyfriend.

"What are you laughing at baby"?. Luna asked sweetly.

"Looking at the odd couple". Draco said pointing towards. Harry and Pansy.

Hermione was tired of dancing. She couldn't believe these boys. Before now they never show any interest in her. Now she had makeover, everyone wanted her. How hypocritical.

Finally , Harry got chance of dancing with Hermione. They were lost in each others eyes but an announcement got everyone's attentions.

"Now we're going to announce, prom king and queen". Dean and Seamus said.

"And the prom king is…. Draco". Dean announced. Everyone cheered for Draco. Draco just smirked. While kissing Luna.

"And the prom queen, the girl who won everyone's heart is… Hermione"!. Seamus said. Hermione couldn't believe it. She won?, she's the prom queen. It was unbelievable.

When prom was over everyone were standing outside the school. Some were going home. While others, somewhere else.

"So now, where to go . your house or mine baby"?. Draco asked Luna seductively. Luna just blushed.

"Guys get a room". Harry groaned. He was drinking water from bottle.

"come on Harry. You and Granger can come to my place as well. My parents are out. We have whole mansion for ourselves". Draco said smirking at Harry. Harry chocked on water.

"Did you lost your mind MALFOY"!. Harry exclaimed. He glanced at Hermione who was taking to Ginny. He shook his head.

Blaise and Pansy went with Draco and Luna. While Ron left with his sister. Harry dropped Hermione home. Hermione thanked Harry for the night.

"Hermione wait". Harry called. Before she can go inside.

"Yes Harry". She asked

"Can we give this a try. I mean us". Harry asked Hermione with Seniority in his eyes.

"Look Harry, if you saying this because of today- . before Hermione could complete her sentence, Harry stopped her.

"I liked you since we first met. you're amazing. You're not like other girls. That's why I like you". Harry said.

"Harry". That's the only word, Hermione could say.

"Please, Hermione Granger. Be my girlfriend". Harry asked hopefully.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend". Hermione said. Then Hermione kissed Harry's lips gently in sweet lingering way and went inside her house.

When Harry reached home. He heard his mother shouting at his father.

"SEVERUS SNAPE. IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME. I SWEAR, I'LL CASTRACT YOU". Lily shouted.

"But Lily". Severus tried to calm his angry pregnant wife. Lily's hormones were making her worst.

"You're sleeping on the couch". Lily told Severus while throwing him out of their room with a pillow and sheet. Harry looked at his father with sympathy and went to his room. Leaving Severus there who just growled. "Just three more months Severus, just three more month". He assured himself.

When Harry met Ron in school. He looked sad. Harry was confused. Normally, Ron stays in good mood.

"What's the matter mate"?. Harry asked his best friend.

"they left Harry, they left home". Ron said with a sigh.

"who"?. Harry asked Ron worried.

"Fred and George. They left". Ron told Harry.

"when, why"?.

"well Percy came. He told me after school, I shouldn't follow their path".

"What's that suppose to mean". Harry asked confused.

"Fred and George don't attend any university. They stay at home. They wanted to open a joke shop. Which isn't a good career option according to Percy". Ron said.

"So why Fred and George left". Harry asked.

"there was a huge fight between Percy and twins. They said they want to prove themselves. So they left".

"where are they now"?. Harry asked.

"They rented a flat in Diagon Ally . Bill and Fleur helped them". Ron told Harry. who just nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

High School Love

Disclaimer- Harry potter is owned by JK Rowlings.

AUTHOR"s NOTE

Hay everyone thanks for your views, reviews and follow/favs. This story is on Hiatus. it's not like I don't like this fic anymore or its because someone said anything. No, its just I've decide to work on my new story **It's A Whole New Journey**. I can't work on two stories at the same time. Which are so different from each other. So I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I didn't abandoned it.


End file.
